Victor Magnes
|jname = ビクターマグネス |rname = Bikuta Magunesu |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirates Magnes Pirates (formerly) |ocupation = King (formerly) Pirate Pirate Captain (formerly) Helmsman |jva=Kenji Nomura |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 400,000,000 312,000,000 115,000,000 57,000,000 15,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Victor Magnes commonly known as Mighty Magnes is the helmsman of the Straw Hat Pirates and formerly the Captain of the Magnes Pirate He is officially the Seventh member of the crew and the Sixth to join the crew, He is also formerly the King of Kumori Kingdom before it was ruined by the Lost Pirate and causing him to leave as a Pirate and Form the Magnes Pirate to seek revenge against the Lost Pirate He is one of the top fighters in the crew alongside Luffy Hayate Zoro Saizo and Sanji, Magnes is also regarded as one of Nineteen pirates who was referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Nineteen Supernovas"). He currently has a bounty of 400,000,000. Appearance Magnes is a very tall man with a large, wide frame build muscular man he had Black hair and a short beard, sideburns and thick eyebrows and black eye, He wears a white tank top with a black leather jacket, as well as black trousers and brown boot and wears a brown belt buckled between his trouser. Before the Timeskip During the Drum Island Arc, he wore a green trench coat with orange outline During the Alabasta Arc, he wore green jacket-like attire suited for the desert and a light blue keffiyeh During the Skypiea Arc White tank top and black pants with fringes, formal shoes, leather gloves, a pair of sunglasses During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc Magnes wore a red shirt with the Galley-La Company emblem on it in white. After the Timeskip During and after the two-year time skip Magnes wore a blue tank top A black vest with green cargo pants and black-and-white crepe-soled boot, During the Dressrosa Arc, Magnes wore a Black suit with a handkerchief in the breast pocket, a white shirt, necktie, formal shoes, and a fedora. He also wore black sunglasses and a fake white mustache as a disguise. Additionally, he discarded the mustache upon his identity being exposed. During the Zou Arc A sleeveless Black Leather Jacket Black tank top with red pants, a pair of black boots, fingerless leather gloves. Personality Magnes is a vigorous, boisterous and extremist who often act without thinking and is very short temper and is a loud and brash man who thrives in a brawl. He has shown to have a big ego and pride displayed a wider range of emotions ranging from cheerful anger sadness or rage. He also lacks intelligence and is very straightforward and simple-minded by many things he also enjoys finding strong opponent even one that stronger than him he also is a very loud, brash, and headstrong who speaks in the third person Magnes is shown to be extremely reckless at times Magnes is somewhat dimwitted and idiotic and where Zoro Saizo Chosuke Nami and Sanji openly stated that Magnes is Plain Stupid and tend to be more social and looses most of the time but he can quite insightful and polite at times which surprises everyone in the Straw Hat Crew except for Luffy and Hayate and was insightful enough to see that Sogeking was Usopp and didn't believe Jabra lie. Magnes like Luffy has absolutely no talent for lying whatsoever, and cannot hold a straight face or poker face at all when intimidated to confess the truth. In fact, more often than not, would blurt out, without thinking and what he knows regarding a certain event whenever someone asks something concerning the events that transpired. He also wants to prove to others his strength, and will not hesitate to show it He is not so arrogant that he cannot accept others as equals, and will easily befriend anyone who can live up to his personal standards of strength and might as shown he respects Luffy Hayate Zoro Saizo and Sanji for their strength but shown to dislike anyone who acts too cowardly. he never wants to turn his back against people who greatly insulted him and is easily motivated by anger such as when he often pick a fight with Zoro Saizo and Sanji for trivial things. Magnes sees no shame in talking about certain things that could make others feel embarrassed or uncomfortable such as talking about Hayate saw Nami Naked or talked about How Zoro easily get lost or Franky without his swim brief or Zoro and Saizo sudden go into depression by Perona's Devil Fruit Powers. Magnes was also an extremely poor leader and was unable to act as a proper King even though he does show to care for well-being his country, however, his poor leadership and incompetence cause his people to hate him for not being able to protect his country when it was ruined by the Lost Pirate. Although despite his extreme and idiotic behavior he is able to listen to reason when he was frustrated of his subordinate's betrayal and Hayate explain it was due to his own incompetence of being the King of his Country and captain of a crew because his own personal flaws and allowing his kingdoms and crew to fall and had been burdening him with guilt and fail to act as Proper Captain. Having accepted his weakness, Magnes resolves to become a better person and declare he would one day fix his Mistake he made. Power and Abilities Magnes is an extremely powerful fighter with great muscular strength and One of the Top Fighter of the Straw Hat Magnes often fight the Third Strongest along with Sanji as Luffy and Hayate Fought against the Strongest Opponent while Zoro and Saizo Fight the Second Strongest Magnes was also former King of the Kumori Kingdom and has full authority over the kingdom and its citizens but he lost this privilege after it was destroyed by the Lost Pirates while spending time as a pirate captain, he had full control over his crew before he joins the Straw Hat Pirates Physical Abilities Magnes as a former Captain of his own pirate crew and the only Straw Hat Member who had bounty prior before Luffy got his own bounty Benefit of his muscular body Magnes had an immense durability and possesses immense physical strength he was shown casually lifting a massive, two-handed barbell with a single hand. He also easily smashed through walls, floors, and even a cliff with a single punch Magnes mainly uses wrestling-style moves such as throws, power bombs, backhanded chops, takedowns, leg drops, high-flying strikes and dropkicks. Magnes is a strong and resilient man and tremendously tough and his endurance is immense he took severeal brutal attack from Koshi. Magnes was able to survive Enel's El Thor, an attack so powerful it disintegrated a normal man earlier in the arc and took out the great snake Nola, but Magnes withstood the lightning blast at point-blank range and was still able to stand and mock the Logia user before collapsing. Along with Zoro Saizo and Sanji, he has also shown himself to be resilient enough to be able to take Bartholomew Kuma's "Ursus Shock" attack head-on, despite having just endured an exhausting battle with the giant zombie Oars, and still remain conscious. Magnes's speed, agility, and reflexes are tremendous. In fact, He is also noted for being incredibly fast despite his Large Size, as he shows up to perform very Fast Punches his speed rivals that of Brook and even Luffy's Gear Second. In his fight against the Krieg Pirates, Magnes moved so fast he appeared like he was disappearing and reappearing Even when up against the lightning fast CP9 and their formidable Rokushiki techniques, Magnes proved his worth by countering Yonshichi's Soru with ease and forced him to the ground, causing Yonshichi Kaku Fenrick and Jabra to marvel at how fast the he was despite his huge size After spending time in Resura Kingdoms he develops an ability to call Air Walk techniques similar to the Rokushiki's technique Geppo when chasing after Extreme Large Birds, Devil Fruit Magnes has eaten the Baika Baika, no Mi it gave him ability allow him to expand body parts to several times their normal size and allows him to multiply his body mass. it increases the power of his Punches and did little hindrance to speed he can turn himself larger as well and The weight and power of the hands are greatly increased because of the larger size, the muscles are activated Magnes can freely alter his size at will when using this ability and can use it for an extensive period of time. Magnes manipulate the size of his limbs and capable of expanding his arms, legs, and neck to great sizes, allowing for increased reach and damage. Olympia Magnes develop an ability call Olympia which is supplemented by his Devil Fruit Power this ability when activated he pump up and expand his muscle is surrounded in a crimson aura and when he flexes his body, causing its muscles to thicken for a few moments. which increases his muscle strength and speeds this further enhance with his Devil Fruit further increase the power of his Punches and Attack and muscle Magnes also was able harden his own body and muscle to nullify damage taken from attacks similar to Tekkai, Magnes first use on Yonshichi of CP9. As revealed during the crew's battle against PX-4, it appears that Olympia puts extreme stress upon Magnes's Muscle. After several uses of the technique and during the confrontation against PX-1, Magnes himself comments that if he were to use it to many time, he will have suffer severe muscle pain After his two-year of training and experience in "Resura Kingdoms", Magnes has became significantly more powerful, as seen in his fight with PX-7, where he critically damaged the Pacifista's neck with a single punch. Haki Magnes possesses the ability to use two forms of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Although it is unknown if he can use it, Magnes also knows about Haoshoku Haki, something he (along with the rest of the crew) had not shown any knowledge of during the first half of the series. Busoshoku Haki It was stated by Luffy that Magnes possesses Haki when discussing it within the context of members of his crew who could fight Caesar Clown, a Logia user; since Law was referring to the ability to coat themselves in armor, it confirmed Magnes as a Busoshoku Haki user. However, Magnes did not actively display this ability until his fight with Jak Kenbunshoku Haki Magnes is also very skilled in the use of Kenbunshoku Haki, shown when he was asked by Luffy if he could sense a "wild animal" in the Ryugu Palace, he stated that he could. Sailing Magnes as the Helmsman of the Straw Hat Pirate is quite skilled in Sailing such as steering the helm on the ship and he was able to get them out of dangerous situation despite his dimwit and idiotic behavior He well familiar with sea he was easily able to dodge cannon fire from over a dozen battleships, with the ship receiving hardly any damage and even skillfully rode a gigantic wave using his Tacking skills and can change in course of trajectory with the help of Nami's navigation skills. Nami and Vivi describe Magnes's skills as a helmsman as if he were controlling the ship like his own body. Jinbe who is a skill Helmsman as his own right was Impressed by his Skill and praise Magnes as very skilled Helmsman. Relationship Crew Magnes's relationship with the Straw Hat Crews was quite bizarre he often annoy most member due his Idiotic and Brash Behavior sometimes get angry when any one of them said something that offended him nevertheless he is loyal to the entire crew since they are responsible for making Magnes more mature he often call many of his crewmates a nickname He Call Chosuke Cho he call Usopp Uso he calls Sanji San He Call Chopper Chop he call Rokuren Roku and he call Franky Frank Monkey D Luffy Luffy and Magnes got along well due to their simple-minded naive and idiotic behavior Luffy ask him to join his crew because he was amused and amazed by Magnes's Devil Fruit power. Magnes initially refuse to join but eventually agree to join because Luffy was planning to set sail to Grand Line upon joining the crew Luffy made him the Helmsman of the Straw Hat. Usually, Magnes goof off with Luffy Usopp Chopper Mimi and Nene. Magnes and Luffy are quite similar in most way is their apparent lack of intelligence and sometimes can be quite reckless Magnes is One of the only members of Luffy crew who never questions Luffy decision and simply goes along with it and was never against Luffy recruits strange crewmate such as Brook. Date D Hayate Magnes treat Hayate respectfully due to Him being Strong Magnes often act rash and extreme and had lack of intelligence Magnes would often pick a fight with anyone who is very strong Hayate would often tell Magnes not act rash and get into dangerous situation However When Magnes was enraged by his own crew betrayal but Hayate reason with him and tell deeply think his past mistake he goes into deep thought and realizes that his anger isn't from feeling that his own subordinate betrayed him, but because his own personal flaws and fail to act as a proper King and Captain Having accepted his weakness, Magnes resolves to become a better person. His humility also causes him to stop speaking in the third person and becomes more open-hearted towards others. He was grateful for Hayate helping him fix his own mistake Roronoa Zoro Magnes and Zoro are known to occasionally mock each other; Magnes will laugh heartily whenever Zoro gets lost or does something noticeably stupid, though he is also worse in that respect. When He and Luffy battled Zoro and Saizo in Whiskey Peak (as Magnes and Luffy thought Zoro and Saizo were attacking innocent people when they were actually bounty hunters), Zoro was exasperated with Magnes for not understanding the situation and decided to not hold back. When the battle was stopped by Hayate and Nami, who explained the situation to Luffy and Magnes, they both laughed as they thought Zoro and Saizo attacked people for giving food he did not like to which Zoro responded angrily "Who do you think I am?". Magnes and Zoro also bicker with each other often when Zoro insult him he can get extremely enraged and they often get into verbal or physical fight including Saizo and Sanji Chen Saizo Nami Nami trust Magnes for many things but is very annoyed by his lack of intelligence and idiocy Magnes is aware of Nami Feeling for Hayate and sometimes tease her about it which makes her angry and cause her to beat him up Magnes and Nami would often bicker each whenever Nami said or did something that makes Magnes extremely angry such when Magnes place his underwear on her face and react in disgust by Magnes poor manner At one time, however, when Magnes has witness Nami use herself as a shield to protect Hayate from Logan's Attack which Magnes was extremely moved by it and comment that he originally thought Nami as a greedy woman and told her that extremely moved by it Much to Nami's Embarrassment When Magnes felt angry and thinking why his former subordinate betray him Nami smack Magnes and told him that she would Help on dealing with his subordinate and that Magnes's indecisiveness started to annoy her and think of person that Magnes could not forgive after that Magnes thank Nami for her help much to her surprise that Magnes actually thank her and is more surprised when he acts polite and apologizing when facing his former crew. Usopp Magnes and Usopp good friend since the start of their Journey Magnes had a strong dislike for Usopp cowardliness, however, He and Magnes are notorious for being the "idiots of the crew Vinsmoke Sanji Magnes get along well with Sanji but like most people in the Straw Hat. Sanji can get quite annoyed by Magnes Idiotic behavior he is also annoyed by the nickname that Magnes give him Magnes like Luffy enjoy Sanji's cooking and often asks him to cook an animal that he's defeated, and Sanji rarely objects. at time Magnes has a certain degree of respect for Sanji where he tell Usopp to let Sanji take over his fight stated Sanji is much stronger in terms of strength and that he should only do something he is able to do. Magnes understand Sanji on a personal level as well he noted that Sanji isn't cold-hearted enough to let people died even if it people who causing him immense suffering. Ron Tobi Tony Tony Chopper Chopper idolizes Magnes for his raw fighting strength and often fools around with each other Magnes also shown to respect Chopper Skill as a Doctor as well Nico Robin After the Alabasta Arc, when Robin had joined the crew Magnes easily accept Robin in the crew Magnes also care for Robin well being as he was willing to fight for her when she is in danger, such as catching her when she was nearly killed by Enel and furiously attacking him for harming her Deimon Mimi Nene Rokuren Rokuren and Magnes get along well Rokuren admire Magnes' strength Magnes, in turn, gave him a nickname Roku though Magnes Dislike Rokuren cowardly nature however they get along well. Franky Magnes like everyone else initially did not like Franky, with the latter's robbery of Usopp, After Franky eventually came around to the shipwright during the Enies Lobby Arc and Franky's eventually joining the Straw Hat Pirates. He is always amazed by Franky's building talent and is often in awe of Franky's cyborg enhancements and modifications, a running gag among many males throughout the show. Brook Magnes get along well with Brook and was the one of only crew member who wasn't afraid of Brook appearance and accepts Brook as a crew member. Friends Gaimon Nefertari Vivi Enemies Yonshichi Jak Navigation Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Character Category:Helmsman Category:Pirates